Por toda a Eternidade?
by Patti.Ison
Summary: E se o feliz pra sempre não exista mais? E se imprinting tem prazo de validade?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**Nessie POV**

O mundo havia se desabado de uma vez só em minha cabeça. Estava destruída, despedaçada. Tudo tinha acabado, senti um aperto no coração. Faltou-me ar.

Todo o meu sangue foi pra cabeça, que começou a latejar, comecei a ofegar. Minha vida perdeu o sentido, o que seria de mim agora?

Minha visão nítida de um homem e uma mulher, o homem alto, cor chocolate e com o cabelo meio comprido. A garota era morena também, com os cabelos curtos e escuros. Abraçados. Se beijando.

De repente tudo virou um borrão, manchas escuras no verde vivo. Por quê? Por quê? Esse negócio de imprinting não funciona como antigamente?


	2. Fuga, encontro, mentiras

**Fuga, encontro, mentiras.**

**Nessie POV**

Fiquei sem ar.

"N-não" gaguejei. Eles perceberam minha presença. Jacob logo se virou pra mim e arregalou os olhos esticando as mãos e abanando-as.

"N-nessie, não tire conclusões precipitadas... Nós, eu... É só que..." falava Jake gago andando em minha direção, não o conseguia enxergar direito mais, lágrimas enchiam meus olhos, estava tudo embasado. Corri, virei as costas e corri, corri mais do que pude. Entrei floresta adentro, para nunca mais querer voltar...

**Jacob POV**

"Ela não devia ter visto aquilo, não devia" repetia isso mil vezes enquanto corria a procura de Nessie. Eu apenas pensei que ela fosse criança demais, e que não me quisesse daquela maneira. Que me quisesse apenas como seu protetor-irmão, apenas.

Eu jamais teria beijado Leah se soubesse que Nessie se magoaria, jamais. Estava quase no final da floresta.

"Nessie? Nessie?" Gritei desesperado "O que eu fiz?". Voltei a correr, quando não conseguia enxergar direito mais o que estava a minha frente, senti lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Muitas lágrimas. Mas onde eu estava com a cabeça? Como eu pude fazer isso? Como eu não entendi o que Nessie queria?

Cheguei no final da floresta, um penhasco demarcava o lugar. Olhei pra baixo, vi a água do mar batendo nas pedras. Um som estrondoso. Engoli seco. Senti uma pedra afiada entrar no meu peito ao pensar no que Nessie estaria pensando agora. Se eu teria deixado de amá-la?

Nesse momento ela já deveria ter deixado a cidade, quem diria o país. Nessie é super rápida. Me aproximei mais do penhasco, de modo que meus dedos abraçassem a quina das pedras. Pensei em pular. Desisti. Tive então uma breve imagem de Nessie chorando, fiquei ofegante. Flexionei meus joelhos.

"Jake?" Um sussurro melancólico, rouco, distante, entre soluços chama pelo meu nome "Estou aqui." Continuou. Virei-me, andei um pouco adentro da floresta, para me certificar de que Nessie estava por aqui. E que eu não estava tendo mais uma daquelas alucinações que Bella teve quando Edward a abandonou. Balancei a cabeça eliminando esses pensamentos.

Continuei andando. Sem sentir cheiro algum.

"Nessie?" Gritei desesperadamente, já no meio da floresta. Nada de Nessie, nada de cheiro, nada de nada "NESSIE?" Gritei ainda mais alto, fazendo com que meu grito ecoasse entre as arvores.

Ouço passos na terra molhada. Viro-me. Não é a Nessie, ela é mais leve.

"Oi" Alguém diz, a voz era agonizante, aguda, fria, sarcástica. "Como vai?" A voz muda, torna-se quente, reconfortante, um tanto rouca, e feliz. Nessie?


	3. Pensamentos modificados

**Pensamentos modificados**

**Jacob POV**

Uma figura saiu de trás das árvores, era uma mulher. Bonita, branca, pálida. Vampira. Seus cabelos eram loiros compridos e ondulados, havia mechas coloridas: rosa, azul, roxo. Usava uma capa preta, uma calça verde e uma galocha preta. Um sorriso malicioso se estendeu pelo seu rosto perfeito.

Dei um passo pra trás por extinto. Quem é ela? De repente tudo ficou nublado. E à medida que eu piscava meus olhos a imagem clareava e se modificava. Num instante tudo mudou. A mulher era agora apaixonante. Com cabelos dourados formando cachos que repousavam nos seus ombros. A pele não era tão branca, era rosada. Os olhos eram esverdeados, a roupa era leve. Um vestido azul-turquesa com umas sapatilhas brancas. Era a Nessie. Mas não a minha Nessie.

Recuei novamente.

"Jake? Sou eu Nessie." A voz era dela. Era tudo ela, mas não era ela.

A coisa continuava me encarando sem expressão alguma no rosto. Definitivamente não era a Nessie, pois ela tinha as emoções à flor da pele.

Balancei minha cabeça negando. Num momento a expressão vazia tornou-se sombria. Suas sobrancelhas perfeitas se juntaram, as pupilas se dilataram, ela mostrou seus dentes rosnando pra mim. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos, ela tremeu.

Uma ventania nos rondou, fazendo com que as folhas secas no chão formassem um pequeno redemoinho entre nós. Ela gritou. Um grito agudo, fino, ensurdecedor.

Tapei meus ouvidos, mas não adiantou. Eles começaram a doer, comecei a me contorcer de dor. Até que me ajoelhei no chão com a cabeça apoiada na terra. Fechei meus olhos de dor.

O grito para. Eu abro meus olhos, ofegante me levanto de vagar do chão. Levanto a cabeça. Mas o que? Não era mais a... Coisa com aparência de Nessie. Ela havia voltado à aparência de quando ela havia aparecido...

"Oi" A voz era a mesma; agonizante, fria, sarcástica. Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça e fez biquinho, então deu uma risada cínica "Machucou muito, é?". Agora ela dava voltas ao meu redor. "Sou Coralie, não sei se percebeu, mas... Sim, sou uma vampira." Falou ela como se fosse uma coisa extremamente boa com os braços abertos fazendo movimentos com se estivesse recebendo um prêmio. Levantei uma sobrancelha, fazendo o mesmo joguinho.

"Das mais estranhas, admito" respondi com um meio sorriso. Ela deu de ombros.

"Eu mudo de forma, e voz, até cheiro... Mas pelo jeito não te enganei, certo?" Ela falava enquanto dava círculos a minha volta. "Ok, tenho que ir lobinho. Ah, eu sei que vai contar pros Cullens sobre mim... Mas relaxa. Não mato pessoas, sou vegetariana".Ela falava enquanto dava as costas e antes de entrar no mato, disse: "Ah! Sua meia vampira foi pro sul, não pro norte querido".

E então sumiu na mata.

Esses vampiros são tão esquisitos. Tremi. Sul Jacob! Sul! Transformei-me em lobo e corri em direção ao sul.


	4. Os finalmente?

**Os finalmente?**

**Nessie POV**

O sol se pondo. A luz do céu refletia no mar que brilhava. As ondas batiam nas pedras fazendo espuma branca... Eu estava sentada numa rocha grande dentro do mar um pouco na beira. Minhas sapatilhas estavam ao meu lado e meus pés balançando dentro da água.

Jake... Será que ele não me ama? Será que ele me ama só como... Irmão? Será que o _imprinting_não significa necessariamente namorar e casar? Será que ele acha que eu não o amo suficientemente? Ou será que o amor que ele sente por Leah é mais forte do que a magia dos lobos?

"Nessie..." Uma voz quente e rouca chama pelo meu nome, me viro. Jake... Não falo nada. Viro meu rosto de volta e continuo a admirar o pôr-do-sol, ele suspirou e se sentou ao meu lado. Abaixei a cabeça e encarei o mar. Ele continuava a me olhar.

"Nessie..." ele repetiu. "Não pensei que você gostasse de mim daquela maneira, eu juro".Sua voz era de desculpas, continuei quieta "Se soubesse... Bom..." ele deu uma risada curta. Como se tivesse pensado algo que não devia. Abri um sorrisinho no meu rosto. Ele me ama! Não só me ama, ele realmente me AMA!

Levantei minha cabeça e o olhei. Ele estava com a cabeça baixa, mas me olhando. Então coloquei meus dois braços em torno de seu pescoço e o abracei. Jake colocou suas mãos em torno de minha cintura e me apertou. E então se deitou, de forma que eu ficasse um pouco em cima dele. Levantei-me mantendo um dos braços apoiados no espaço do seu outro lado. Ele me encarava com um sorriso nos lábios.

Então ele começou a passar seus dedos no meu rosto com as costas de seus dedos, primeiro o contorno de um lado do rosto depois as bochechas. Fechei meus olhos para sentir a sensação. Ele se levantou, eu abri meus olhos.

Jake estava sério agora, apenas me olhando. De vez em quando ele mordia o lábio de baixo e depois seus lábios abriam espaço para seus dentes perfeitos.

Eu apenas o olhava e dava um sorrisinho.

**Jacob POV**

Estávamos a um palmo de distância só mais alguns centímetros e nos beijávamos, cheguei mais perto...

Nessie me encarava com um sorriso nos lábios. O sol fazia com que seus olhos brilhassem mais do que de costume. Eu continuava a encará-la.

"Nessie?" Um grito chamava por Nessie da floresta. Me levantei completamente e olhei para a floresta. "Nessie!" Gritava novamente, era Edward... Emmet e Bella.

"M-mãe? P-pai?" Gritava Nessie também se levantando e descendo da pedra. Ela saiu correndo gritando para a floresta.

Quase Jacob, por pouco... Quase foram os finalmente. Peguei as sapatilhas de Nessie e corri até ficar ao seu lado. De repente 3 figuras saem de dentro da mata.

"Nessie!" Gritou Bella correndo desesperadamente ao seu encontro. Nessie saiu correndo e pulou em seus braços. Emmet olhava para Nessie e Bella sorrindo. Mas Edward continuava a me encarar, eu o olhava também. Até que me senti incomodado e virei o rosto. Arrisquei um olhar.

"Você, lá!" Falou Edward apontando pra mim e depois pra sua esquerda. Andei até o lugar onde ele havia apontado e Edward andava ao meu lado. "Você tem idéia do que fez, cachorro? Quase pos a vida de MINHA filha em risco".Ele gritava na minha cara.

"Sinto muito Edward. Não era minha intenção, você sabe mais do que ninguém que tudo o que eu quero é seu bem...". Falei me desculpando.

"Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com e...".

"Mas não aconteceu, ok? Nada aconteceu". Cuspi o interrompendo, depois virei as costas e caminhei até Bella, Nessie e Emmet.

Eu fui pra minha casa e eles pra deles. Nem Edward nem Bella me deixaram chegar perto de Nessie, tive de me despedir de longe com um breve aceno.


End file.
